


You don’t need me like I need you

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Happy ending ig, High School, Implied Sexual Content, Levi can play guitar, Levi is soft, M/M, Singing, Talent Shows, attack on titan - Freeform, eren doesn’t gaf, fuccboy eren, levi can sing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Levi doesn’t even remember how his “relationship” with Eren started. One moment he was staring at his brilliant bright eyes and in a blink he was crying over a boy he never knew he could fall for





	You don’t need me like I need you

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to “xoxosos” by keshi when Levi starts to sing. ;)

5 months ago 

Senior year; the last year of high school Levi had to endure before he could really head out and do whatever he wanted. No more ridiculous rules he had to follow which were strictly enforced by his uncle, Kenny. However, he was never one to follow the rules anyways. 

Levi lazily strolled to his locker with his hands in his pockets and his head in the clouds. 

“Hey watch it!” A voice yelled at him as he tripped over his feet and fell on top of another boy. 

“Agh I’m sorry,” Levi quickly responded as he got up while extending his hand to offer the other boy a hand. 

What he didn’t expect though, was to lock eyes with an insanely handsome boy. His eyes bright and brilliant, stared back to Levi’s dark eyes. 

The other boy got up and smirked, “I’m Eren, Eren Yeager” 

Next thing he knew, Levi was pushed up on a wall behind the school as hasty kisses were spread all over his face and neck. 

“You know we can finish this at my place later tonight?”Eren smiled as he pressed his lips against Levi’s. 

“Y- yeah sure, that sounds great,” Levi stammered.

“Then I’ll see you at, let’s say 10? 505 South Shiganshina Road,” Eren said as he quickly turned around, winking at Levi. 

Levi was left there gaping like a fish as he tried to process what just happened. 

“Holy shit” 

—-

Present 

Levi was laying on Eren’s bare chest as he mindlessly ran his fingers through Eren’s hair.  
Moments like this were something that felt almost unsettling. Sex was about the only thing they would come to each other for. They never talked about actually pursuing a relationship or how they felt. Hell, they barely told each other how their day went. So they both came to a silent, yet understood Condition: they were just friends with benefits. Nothing more than that to Levi’s dismay. 

The black haired boy was still baffled at the state he continuously found himself in. He would have never imagined to be found in this state, and if he was, he would totally be in love with the person he was sharing such an intimate moment with. But, the thing was, Levi had just convinced himself that maybe he is in love with the person he found himself laying with. 

“Hey Eren,” Levi mused 

“Yea Levi?”

“You know, the school talent show is coming up and I was thinking about auditioning!” 

Eren laughed, “what talent do you even have? Because I’m pretty sure being angry all the tine doesn’t count.” 

“Hey, there’s plenty of things you don’t know about me. I mean, it’s not like you ever cared to ask anyways”

Eren abruptly sat up, startled, Levi scooted back a bit. 

“Alright, then tell me about yourself.” 

Green eyes shimmering with determination met Levi and he found himself lost in them. This is what Levi found himself so in love with. The fierce look in his eyes made Levi weak and he almost despised Eren for it. “Ackermans are strong” Levi thought to himself, however it didn’t take much for him to melt at the thought of Eren. 

“Hello? Levi are you there?” 

“Ah yes! Sorry I got, distracted” 

Eren stared at him for a bit before replying, “Well I mean if you got distracted then there isn’t really much you would want to talk about then. Plus, I’m pretty content with what we have witch each other is anyways.” 

Levi felt his heart drop. Of course there are many things he would have told him if his brain was functioning properly, but he only managed to answer, “W-what no? I-“. And here was where Levi absolutely regretted saying the three words he hoped to never admit to Eren. 

“I like you” 

Levi quickly slapped his hands over his mouth as he looked at Eren. As expected, Eren looked dumbfounded. 

“What no? You don’t mean that!” Eren quickly responded 

“Fuck, fuck I messed up! I’m sorry!” Levi replied, “I’m sorry I’ll leave.” 

Levi didn’t wait for a response as he quickly got off Eren’s bed to collect his clothes. He quickly got dressed and started to head out the room. 

“Wait Levi! It’s fine, I can just ignore what you said and we can continue being friends or whatever!” Eren almost yelled 

Levi stopped moving as his hands were about to open the door. He dropped his head, “No, I can’t. I don’t want to just be a fuck buddy. I’m sorry that I have feelings and, and I- I just can’t keep doing this.” 

“You still haven’t told me about yourself!” Desperation was etched into Eren’s voice as he scrambled off his bed. 

“I, I like to sing,” Levi mumbled as he felt tears brim his eyes, “I’m sorry but, I can’t keep doing this. Bye Eren” 

Levi twisted the knob and then quickly rushed down the stairs and out the front door, his movements taken over by muscle memory. He heard Eren call out his name a few times but he didn’t care. He transitioned his walking into a hasty run as he tried to make his way home. Eventually he collapsed on the sidewalk, overwhelmed with emotion. Tears streamed down his face as he reached to grab his phone from his bag. 

“Hanji, c- can you pick me up?” Levi quietly said on the phone

“Oh my god, Levi! Are you crying? Where are you I’ll get you right now. Send me your location and I’ll see you soon.” 

Hanji then hung up the phone after he had sent her his location. 

“I’ll see you in eight minutes”

Levi signed and ran his hands through his hair. Who would have guessed that three words were capable of ruining a decently fine friendship. Sure, their relationship probably wasn’t the healthiest, but he was happy with whatever he had with the green eyed boy. Could he have done better than him? Probably. But as Levi kept replaying the scene in his head, he finalized his decision. He didn’t want to do better than Eren. He wanted to be with him and he wanted to be happy with him. Levi was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a car honk at him. Looking up, he saw that is was his Hanji’s car and got up to board the vehicle. 

“So, are you gonna tell me what happened?” 

Levi looked at Hanji with hesitation. 

“Ok so I may or may not have told Eren that I had feelings for him,” Levi sighed 

“Wait a minute, isn’t he the guy you hook up with? How did that even happen?” She questioned 

Levi laughed, “It happened over the stupidest thing. I overreacted about some joke he made and I got upset and it just came out! I literally told him that I was gonna audition for the talent show and all this end up happening.” 

Hanji started at him in disbelief, “You’re smart, you know that right? But you seriously make the dumbest mistakes. But, I think that it’s good that you guys are kinda splitting up if you know what I mean. You should know that you couldn’t expect much out of this relationship you had with him.” 

“Ugh and that’s what makes everything worse! I know I had no control over anything and it sucks!” Levi groaned, “but I know you’re right. I guess I’ll just have to avoid him at school now” 

Hanji looked at her friend and smiled at him. She knew how much Eren meant to Levi even though he seemed like an asshole. However, it also pained her to see him so upset over a boy that most likely did not share the same feelings. 

“Hey let’s change the subject to something less depressing! So, you said you were gonna audition for the talent show hmm,” Hanji mused 

“Hm yea. But I don’t know what I wanna do yet.” Levi replied 

“Well I’m sure you’ll find something,” 

Levi smiled and looked out the window. 

“What am I gonna do?” 

—

The next day at school, Levi spent the whole day trying to avoid Eren. Which was a surprisingly easy task since he thankfully only had one class with him. Even so, Eren had understood what Levi was trying to do; Avoid him at all costs. So, he kept his distance as well. 

Eren stared at the clock and yawned. “Did I really mess up that badly?” He thought to himself. “I mean, he was the one who overreacted right? Like he should have known better!” He tried to convince himself that what he did was perfectly fine. Which, it wasn’t. 

“Eren are you ok?” Mikasa questioned 

“Yea I’m fine!”

Mikasa looked at him and then glanced over at Levi. 

“What happened between you two?” Mikasa sighed, “you both have been acting normal and it’s weird.”

“Ok so he might have told me that he likes me and I told him that he didn’t mean it,” Eren muttered 

“You’re an idiot. Are you aware that people have feelings and aren’t just here to waltz in and fuck as they please?” 

“You don’t have to remind me Mikasa! But I’m serious, he probably doesn’t even mean what he said! Plus we have only known each other for like five months!” Eren said defensively

“Talk to him then,” Mikasa retorted 

“I can’t, and it’s probably better if we just stop talking. Not like we could have been something more.” 

Mikasa just looked at him and shook her head. 

“Not like we could have been something more” 

Eren frowned. He couldn’t have caught feelings for him too, right? Eren looked over at Levi and by coincidence, he was looking at him too. Eyes wide, Eren quickly looked away. 

“Fuck” 

—

A week passed and Eren and Levi still haven’t talked to each other. In addition to that, the talent show was also the next day. 

“Levi have you found anything to do for the talent show? You are aware that it’s tomorrow night right?” Hanji questioned Levi as they were on their way home 

“I know, and yes I did find something. Who would have known that all those music lessons from Kenny would actually pay off,” Levi answered 

“Nice! So are you gonna tell me what you’re gonna do?” 

Levi shook his head, “nope, you’ll just have to wait for tomorrow!” 

Hanji sighed, “you’re no fun dude” 

Levi laughed while swiftly avoided getting slapped by Hanji. He was looking forward to the talent show. However, he just really hoped that a certain someone would be there watching. 

—

Night of the talent show 

The talent show had passed by quickly and in Levi’s opinion, everything was absolutely boring. He paced around the backstage as he impatiently waited for his turn to go up. 

“And now, we have Levi Ackerman for you!” He heard from the speakers. 

“This is it” he thought to himself. Confidently, he walked out to the stage with a smile on his face as he scanned the crowd. Shocked, he noticed Eren sitting with Mikasa in the middle of the third row of the auditorium.

“Hi, my name is Levi and I’m gonna be singing a song I wrote. I hope you enjoy it.” 

With a shaky breath, he adjusted the guitar on his lap and started to sing. 

All we ever do is have sex anyways  
Come home fight, fuck that's everyday  
I don't know if we could have any other way  
I was thinking 'bout hurting myself  
But boy you know how to do it so well that  
I don't know if I could ever get enough babe, yeah 

The lyrics rolled off his tongue as he thought of Eren. Yes, the song was about him which is insanely cheesy but he couldn’t help it; he was a hopeless romantic. 

On and off, off and onI don't wanna fuck aroundSwore we were still in love  
Got me seein'  
Xo's xo's, yeah

Realizing that he had his eyes closed, he slowly opened them to watch for Eren’s reaction. Eren sat there gaping like a fish. 

Do whatever you say  
Do whatever you want me to  
Baby I'm okay  
You can wreck my heart in two  
Yeah we made mistakes  
But I wanna see this through  
Baby it's okay  
Let me put it back for you

With a soft smile, Levi proceeded to finish his song. 

I was thinking 'bout hurting myself  
But girl you know how to do it so well that  
I don't know if I could ever get enough babe, yeah

With the final strum if his guitar, Levi stood up and bowed and the crowd applauded. He then strolled off the stage and was soon engulfed in a hug by Hanji. 

“Oh my god Levi! That song was amazing!” 

Levi looked at her, “thank you,”

Hanji suddenly frowned, “but, the song was about him wasn’t it?” 

Levi paused, “yes” 

“I saw him leave the auditorium after you finished. Go talk to him, please.” Hanji smiled as she gently shoved him in the direction of the door. 

Levi was hesitant as he slowly made his way to the door. He slowly moved his hands to push them open, the scene reminding him of when he was telling Eren that he was done with him. He chuckled to himself at the thought. Because who would’ve guessed that he would be the one to walk back straight into Eren’s arms. He heard a soft voice call out his name. 

“Levi” 

“Eren” 

They both stared at each other for what felt like hours. 

“I’m sorry,”. Eren began, “ I- I overreacted. And I was wrong and I’m sorry.” 

“No, I should have stayed quiet.” Levi replied

They were both caught up in an awkward silence yet again. 

“Ugh you know what fuck it. I was too scared to say it back then, but I like you too. And I’m not saying that to make you feel better about what you said, I really mean it. I was just scared to get in a serious relationship, especially since I do care about you. Even if I never showed it,” Eren said with the slightest hint of sadness in his voice 

Levi’s eyes widened as he felt them start to brim with tears

“Let’s restart then,” Levi whispered, “my name is Levi Ackerman, and I like you.” 

“I’m Eren, Eren Yeager. And I like you too,”

Both of the boys looked at each other and Eren then rushed over to hug Levi who had started to cry. 

They both stood there for a while, their hearts content knowing that they both were finally able to be happy, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok eren and Levi are cute leave me alone


End file.
